


One shot robb x Jon.

by YesicaRojas9



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Declarations Of Love, F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Other, Protective Robb Stark, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: Unos cuantos one shot de esta pajera y espero que lo disfruten.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jojen Reed/Bran Stark, Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Kudos: 6





	One shot robb x Jon.

1; Gemido. 

Jon solo queria morir o matar a su hermano Robb, estaba en el comedor con los demas en pleno desayuno no solo se habian levantado tarde y mas bien Jon no tuvo tiempo de bañarse, las mejillas la tiene roja y apretaba el tenedor con un poco de fuerza.

\- ¿Porque a mi? - Preguntándose para si mismo mental mente, si se levantaba todos iban a saber. 

Robb notaba que su hermano estaba algo nervioso y temia mucho que le pasara algo, no va a permitir éso. 

\- Jon come. - Dijo Ned notando a su hijo inquieto e incluso 

\- No tengo hambre padre. - Teniendo las mejillas rojas, no podia comer con un problema que tiene y le estaba incomodando mucho. 

\- Estas rojo hijo ¿Estas bién? - Preguntó Ned levantandose de su lugar y acercarse a su hijo que este estaba rojo y con los ojos lloroso. 

Robb entendió ahora y tenia que hacer algo para que su padre no se entere de nada. Ned le puso su capa a Jon que este solo negaba con la cabeza de que no queria nada y que tampoco que se le acercará. 

\- ¿Donde te duele? - Poniendo una mano en el hombro escuchando un quejido de placer? Salir en la boca de Jon. 

\- Estoy bi... Bien... Pa... Padre no tienes porque preocuparte por mi, yo estoy bién. - Tratando de hablar normal, su padre lo dudo en levantarlo de golpe de su lugar. - No papi No... ahhhh~ ❤ - Sintiendo el líquido del semen salir de su entrada manchando su pantalón por suerte su padre le presto su capa para que nadie le viera su pantalon manchado. 

Robb escupio en la cara de su madre, estando completamente rojo, Sansa tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y los menores no entendia nada de lo que pasaba. Rodrik y Jory tragaron duro ya que ellos estaban acompañando a la familia a desayunar e incluso Theon estaba con ellos. Eso era un gemido que uno le gustaría escuchar a la hora del sexo. 

La respiracion entre cortada, las mejillas entre cortada y los ojos entre cerrados llorosos de Jon causaba una imagen caliente. 

\- Me llevare a Jon a su cuarto. - Dijo Ned a todos, trago duro tenia que pensar en cosas sanas. - Vamos cariño te llevare a tú cuarto. 

\- Papi lo siento... Lo siento papi... 

\- Jon cállate. - Llavandose a Jon. 

Robb miro mal a su padre ya que ese gemido que Jon solto era para el y para nadie más, presto atención a los demás y todos estaban rojos. Jory ya se estaba imaginando como seria tener sexo con Jon. 

\- Voy a ir a ver a Jon. - No iba a dejar a su padre solo con Jon. 

Robb habia ido a la habitación de Jon, estaba seguro que su padre va a querer explicaciónes por lo que paso hace unos momentos, tenia que estar para Jon y defenderlo de quien sea sin importarle de que digan los demas. 

Jon no queria decirle a su padre sobre su relación con Robb no queria estar lejos de su hermano - Amante, no miraba a su padre por miedo Ned queria una respuesta que no iba a llegar y dejo a Jon sólo en la habitación. Robb golpeo la puerta y entro a la habitación de Jon que este estaba sentando en la cama con la mirada baja. 

\- Jon. - Cerrando la puerta y Sentándose a su lado y abrazarlo con cariño. - Todo está bien Jon... Mi Jon... Mi amor no te pongas mal por esto no tienes que ponerte así por favor. 

Estaba avergonzado de que todos le escucho gemir, siempre tenia cuidado con éso, Robb dio un piquito en la boca de Jon consiguiendo que esté le mire.

\- Odio que pongas esa carta mi amor, odio que estes así. - Tratando de animarlo. - Sabes me gustó mucho tu gemido.

\- Robb ahora no estoy de animos para escucharte. - Hablando bajo. 

\- Te amo Jon... Y lo siento esto es mi culpa si no lo hubira insistido tanto para hacerlo tu no estarias así 

\- Ya esta Robb y yo también te amo mucho mi hermano... Te amo mucho hermano. - Sonriendo dandole un beso en los labios a Robb. - Yo no quiero salir de esta habitación todos me van a quedar mirando. 

\- Saldras ya que fue la primera y última vez que termines gimiendo en frente de todos, esos gemidos son mios yo los provocó. 

\- Y me provocas demasiado.


End file.
